Inocencia y nervios
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8. Para Ayumi-nightbeauty] Yamato no es un chico tímido, pero frente a su nueva novia Sora, teme hacer el ridículo e incomodarla. [Sorato]


Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8 para Ayumi-Nightbeauty. ¡Feliz cumpleaños diorsa!

* * *

 **Inocencia y nervios**

* * *

―… y mañana podemos ir a la torre de Tokyo ―finalizó la muchacha mientras bajaba de un salto energético los escalones del colegio.

—Me parece una gran idea ―dijo la otra joven, reuniéndose con ella en la base de la escalera.

Ambas giraron la vista hacia la puerta de la escuela, donde Sora revolvía torpemente su bolso, en un vano intento de buscar algo.

—¿Olvidaste algo? ―preguntó la primera joven. Sora levantó la vista pero no la enfocó en ellas: la perdió en la lejanía, por allá por donde estaba la reja que daba entrada al colegio. Su sonrojo, notable, fue la pista que necesitaron sus amigas para volver la vista hacia el mismo lugar y ver al joven rubio recostado, casualmente, en el paredón.

—Creo que no has olvidado nada. ―Su amiga volvió a subir apresuradamente los escalones y la sujetó de un brazo. La otra amiga la imitó rápidamente—. Ya es hora de salir de la infancia.

—Pero ―

—Pero nada ―interrumpió una de ellas. Fuertemente sostenida de ambos brazos, Sora fue obligada a bajar los escalones y encaminarse a la entrada.

—¿Puedo llamarlo Yama-chan? ―preguntó Makoto, la animada joven de trenzas castañas que había saltado de un salto los escalones.

—¡No! ―exclamó Sora, tratando inútilmente de liberarse del agarre del que era víctima.

Y cada vez estaba más cerca de la entrada…

—Nunca hablé con él ―comentó Rei, sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo que Sora quería liberar—. Intimida un poco, con esa pinta de chico malo, el instrumento al hombro y el rostro serio.

—¡Yamato no es un chico malo! Tampoco es serio, una vez que lo conoces… —defendió Sora, aunque se acobardaba un poco más a cada paso.

—¡Hola Yama-chan! ―exclamó con alegría Makoto, enrojeciendo a Sora y sorprendiendo a Yamato, quien se separó de la pared buscando la mirada de Sora, quien parecía querer rehuirla—. Sora me ha dicho que podía llamarte así. Dice que eres simpático; no deja de hablar de ti. Bien, aquí está tu novia: ¡Adiós!

Y tras recibir un doble empujón, Sora se encontró enfrentado a su nuevo novio, tan sorprendido como ella estaba acobardada.

—¡No es cierto que hable todo el día de ti! ¡Y no le permití que te llamara Yama-chan! ―exclamó Sora, a la defensiva. Incluso cruzó los brazos y le mostró un rostro ceñudo a Yamato, haciéndolo sentir que toda esa escena había sido culpa de él y no suya.

—Qué lástima ―fue la única respuesta, seria y escueta, de su novio a estrenar.

Sora se sonrojó y pensó que, tal vez, había exagerado un poco su reacción. Sonriendo, y bajando los brazos, preguntó:

—¿No tienes ensayo hoy? ―Juntó sus manos en un puño suelto, frente a su falda. A Yamato le pareció una posición muy tierna.

—No ―respondió, serio y escueto, aunque no frío ni cortante. Sora se esperanzó y sonrió más.

—Y… ¿me estabas esperando? ―Los jardines del colegio ya se estaban vaciando. Si Yamato esperaba a alguien más, esa persona se había marchado.

Pero esta vez el rubio no contestó. Perdió la vista en la lejanía, por allá arriba del colegio, donde estaban los tanques de agua.

Algunos días se juntaban a almorzar allí, antes del noviazgo. Yamato muchas veces no hablaba: Taichi se encargaba de llenar los silencios. El rubio respondía con monosílabos o se burlaba de su amigo, ahí si haciendo alarde de toda esa verborragia que Sora sabía que él podía soltar cuando estaba en confianza. Y lo sabía porque algunos días Taichi faltaba, o llegaba tarde, o se iba temprano, y Yamato se dedicaba a hablar con Sora y a contarle sobre las tardanzas de su padre y las incomodidades que algunas fans le ocasionaban.

En este momento Sora lo vio sonrojarse y Sora supo que, aunque él quería ocultarlo, su tez blanca siempre lo delataría. Entonces decidió emprender la marcha y él no se demoró en caminar con ella.

A Sora le gustaba como las conversaciones surgían tan naturalmente entre ellos, aunque a veces debía batallar un poco para que Yamato bajara la guardia y le contara relatos largos o aventuras profundas.

—Yutaka está faltando hace una semana —explicó—. Estuvimos ensayando sin él, pero ya no podemos hacerlo sin guitarrista.

—Me gustaría saber más de música ―admitió Sora, mirándolo de costado. Él mantenía la vista fija en el frente.

—Lo importante es que sepas cual es mi instrumento ―respondió Yamato, sonriéndole. A Sora se le aceleró el corazón.

—¡El bajo! ―exclamó, contenta, ya que a esa sí que la sabía muy bien.

—¿Y cuántas cuerdas tiene?

—¡Seis! ―respondió, envalentonada por su anterior respuesta correcta.

Yamato rió.

—No, Sora, seis tiene la guitarra ―y aunque a ella le gustaba que sonriera, no pudo evitar pensar que su tono era condescendiente.

Eso la molestó.

—Te advertí que no sé nada de música ―respondió, dejando asomar su carácter difícil.

Yamato sonrió más.

—Eres muy tierna cuando te enojas.

Sora se detuvo en seco, en el cordón de la vereda, y enfrentó a su novio, sorprendida. Yamato se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y giró la vista hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos de su novia. Pero su piel blanca volvió a delatar su sonrojo.

—Es la primera vez que me dices que soy tierna ―dijo Sora, sonrojándose suavemente. Se sentía una colegiala frente a su primer novio.

Era una colegiala frente a su primer novio. Pero a Sora le costaría acostumbrarse a ello.

Yamato continuó evadiendo su mirada.

—Voy a abrazarte ―avisó Sora. Él la miró apenas, de reojo, pero no reaccionó hasta que ella atravesó un brazo por su cintura y lo forzó a proseguir la marcha. Cuando el semáforo les dio paso, él la abrazó por los hombros.

Y aunque Yamato no habló más, a Sora le pareció que el silencio que habían logrado decía muchas más cosas que cualquier conversación ininterrumpida.

Sora sonrió mucho más, todo el camino.

Y cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, se dio cuenta que ya conocía los gestos involuntarios que denotaban estados de ánimo de su novio. El pie izquierdo moviéndose contra el piso, apoyando alternadamente la punta y el talón, casi casualmente. Las manos cerradas en puños, sosteniendo las mangas de su abrigo. Y la vista por allí y por acá, enfocada en pequeñeces del paisaje y jamás en los ojos rojos de su novia.

—Esta es mi casa ―indicó, lo obvio.

—Lo sé ―respondió Yamato, enfocando sus profundos ojos azules en los más vivarachos y sonrientes de ella.

Yamato no agregó nada más.

—¿Quieres darme un abrazo de despedida? ―preguntó Sora. Y no se quedó allí: acortó la distancia entre ellos, con un paso, y lo forzó a desarmar sus puños y tomar ligeramente entre sus manos las palmas frías de Sora.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—No quiero hacer nada que te incomode ―admitió, sorprendido. La abrazó. La abrazó con fuerza: la apretó contra su pecho y hundió su cabeza en el pelirrojo cabello de Sora—. ¿Soy tan obvio para ti? ―preguntó, sin soltarla.

Yamato no quería soltarla más.

—No siempre ―respondió Sora, clavando sus pequeñas uñas en la espalda de él, cubierto con tantas capas de abrigo que difícilmente sentiría el gesto—. La verdad es que arriesgué la pregunta porque yo quería que me abrazases.

Yamato la besó en el cuello, en forma muy suave y tierna. Pensó que Sora se había sonrojado: él lo estaba, ese gesto era muy osado.

—No quiero incomodarte ―dijo, rápidamente, aflojando el abrazo y mirándola una vez más a los ojos.

—Yo voy a avisarte si me incomodas –respondió, apoyando su mano en la mejilla del rubio. Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando la inocente caricia—. Pero aquí entre nos, Yamato… creo que no me incomodarás muy seguido.

Y Sora no lo sabía aún, pero a medida que aumentaran sus semanas y meses y años de noviazgo y Yamato comenzara a volverse cada día un poco más osado con ella, agradecería haberle aclarado ese punto en un momento tan reciente de su relación.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** Ayumi, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Siento que siempre me salen cosas cortas, últimamente me cuesta escribir largo. Ojalá que haya retratado en forma correcta tu headcanon: ya sabes que yo no lo comparto y no lo hago después de haberlo escrito. Me parece, de verdad, que en la serie se ve que Yamato es bien osado con ella apenas comienza la relación. ¡Casi en cada escena están abrazados! (tiernos). Sin embargo, disfruté muchísimo entrar en tu cabeza para escribir esto.

Y a todos los demás, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
